Zwierzęta
thumb|leftTroll (troll) - jest on najsilniejszym stworzeniem w grze. Posiada on aż 800HP na poziomie pierwszym i zadaje ponad 300 obrażeń. Są one bardzo, BARDZO rzadkie - większości spotkań z Nimi kończyły się totalną klęską postaci - jak wspomniałem wyżej, zadaje ponad 300 obrażeń . Najczęściej występują w podziemiach, lub jak kto woli - jaskiniach, cave'ach. Niewiele wiadomo na ich temat poza tym, że ich kości i czaszki są bardzo cenione w handlu ze względu na zastosowania, rzadkość oraz jakość. Nie mają możliwości wejścia do wody czy przejścia przez nią - oczywiście chodzi o głęboką wodę - co pozwoli większej liczbie osób zabić owego stwora. Nie trzeba go sprowokować by nas zaatakował - sam wyruszy do ataku. thumb|left Niedźwiedź (bear) - są uważane za jedne z najgroźniejszych i najsilniejszych zwierząt w grze. Przy dziesiątym poziomie doświadczenia osiągają 800HP. Podobnie jak dziki atakują, gdy znajdziesz się w ich polu widzenia - często także dobijają. By dostać się do Ciebie podczas walki niedźwiedź zacznie niszczyć wszystko co gracz stworzył z "Soak value" poniżej 25 - oczywiście na swojej drodze, palisady jednak nie dotknie. Palisada, Stone Mansion czy ceglany mur może powstrzymać niedźwiedzia od gonienia Ciebie. Można z Niego pozyskać skórę, kości, jelita, mięso, oraz wartościowe zęby z których później można zrobić naszyjnik siły. thumb|leftJeleń (deer) - łagodne zwierze - oczywiście dopóki się go nie zaatakuje. Atakuje zazwyczaj samotnie, choć występuje w stadzie. Mają możliwość uzdrawiania zarówno siebie jak i innych zwierząt licząc 40+ (6 * Poziom Jelenia). Czasami dobijają, czasami nie. Aby dostać się do Ciebie - podobnie jak niedźwiedź zniszczy wszystko z "Soak value" poniżej 25, czyli zatrzymać go może tylko palisada, mur ceglany jak i Stone Mansion. Można z Niego pozyskać kości, poroża, mięso, jelita oraz skórę. thumb|left Dzik (boar) - jest jednym z wielu różnych rodzajów dzikich zwierząt w grze. Dziki również wyróżniają się jako jedno z trudniejszych stworzeń ze względu na ich agresywną naturę i prawdopodobieństwo ich wystąpienia na terenie leśnym. Na szczęście są szczególnie wolniejsze niż prędkość gracza, dzięki czemu można im łatwo umknąć czy też je dogonić. Są to - jak wspomniałem wyżej - agresywne zwierzęta, więc jeżeli zbliżysz się do Nich wystarczająco - zaatakują Cię. Są one zdolne do zabicia naszych postaci, więc trzeba zachować szczególną ostrożność w walce z nimi jeżeli nie mamy odpowiedniego ekwipunku czy też umiejętności. Można z Niego pozyskać skórę, mięso, jelita, kości oraz Jego kły. thumb|left Baran, Owca (Mouflon) thumb|left Lis (fox) - neutralne, lądowe zwierzątko. Nie zaatakuje naszych postaci jeżeli my tego nie zrobimy. Jedyne co atakują to króliki czy kury znajdujące się w pobliżu. Mogą zabijać zwierzęta domowe, więc jeżeli ktoś chce posiadać bydło czy owce - lepiej to zabezpieczyć (Ta informacja jest z oficjalnej strony Haven&Hearth napisana przez administracje strony). Można z Niego pozyskać skórę, mięso, jelita i kości. Zwierzę to jest trudne do ataku dla nowych graczy - taka mała informacja - więc lepiej nie próbować nie mając odpowiedniego ekwipunku czy tzw. "skilli". thumb|leftMrówki (ants) - również neutralne zwierzątko - i tak samo, nie zaatakuje nas dopóki my tego nie zrobimy. Można je znaleźć jedynie w pobliżu mrowisk, które możemy 'najechać' (raidować) zbierając z nich potem przedmioty potrzebne do "Study" czy też nieco jedzenia, które - po spożyciu odpowiedniej ilości - zwiększy nam nieco atrybuty. Nie zadają ogromnych obrażeń, ale je zabić również jest ciężko na postaciach które dopiero zaczynają. Zazwyczaj mrowisk strzegą trzy grupki mrówek, a są one stosunkowo silne jeżeli nie mamy odpowiedniego ekwipunku. Nie 'wypadają' z nich żadne przedmioty - owe można zdobyć jedynie najeżdżając mrowiska, z których - jak wspomniałem wyżej - można wydobyć nieco przedmiotów które można włożyć do Study - przydatne dla nowych graczy. thumb|left Kura/'Kogut' (chicken) - zwykłe neutralne kurczątko które można znaleźć najczęściej na polach, niekiedy w lasach. Można je złapać, ukręcić łepek i wybebeszyć - dosłownie. Jest jednak jedna uciążliwość - gdy spróbujemy go złapać (PPM) to zacznie nam uciekać, więc najlepiej jest stanąć blisko, przyśpieszyć naszą postać i wtedy spróbować złapać. Potrzebny jest oczywiście skill "Hunting" oraz 2x2 miejsca w ekwipunku. Z kur można wydobyć przedmioty: piórka, mięso, kości oraz niekiedy Wishbone które można włożyć do Study. thumb|left Zając/'Królik ('rabbit) - można je znaleźć najczęściej w lasach iglastych jak i 'liściastych' - obie kategorie. Można je złapać tak samo jak kurę, czyli naciskając na Niego Prawym-Przyciskiem-Myszki. Potrzebny jest oczywiście skill "Hunting" oraz 2x2 miejsca w ekwipunku. Niestety, tak samo jak nasza kurka - też próbuje nam uciec, więc najlepiej jest stanąć stosunkowo blisko niego. Można z Niego wyciągnąć skórę, mięso oraz kości. thumb|left Szczur (rat) - również pokojowe zwierzątko, które nas nie zaatakuje. Nie jest to zwierze płochliwe, więc nie ma możliwości by zaczął nam uciekać - można go po prostu zebrać z ziemi. Odnaleźć go można w lasach najczęściej iglastych. Podnieść można go jak pozostałe dwa zwierzątka opisane wyżej - czyli Prawym-Przyciskiem-Myszki. Nie wypadają z Niego żadne przedmioty, za pierwszym podniesieniem otrzymujemy bazowo 50LP. Można je upiec i zjeść. Jest ono dobrym 'workiem treningowym' dla ludzi, którzy chcą przetestować swoje umiejętności bojowe. thumb|left Żaba (frog) - jest to dokładnie to samo co szczur z wyjątkiem, że niekiedy można złapać tzw. "szaloną żabę" która da nam nieco LP. Nie można jej zjeść w żaden sposób, nie jest płochliwa ani agresywna, znaleźć ją można często na bagnach. Nie wypadają z Niej żadne przedmioty, jest to po prostu taka zwykła żabka z bonusem gdy już odnajdziemy szaloną żabkę. Można je upuszczać na wodzie, łódki muszą je omijać. Wykonanie: Razzix (Roland na www.havenandhearth.pl) ''@Copyrights - kopiowanie bez mojej zgody jest zabronione. Zezwalam na publikację linku do owej strony. Zabraniam także edycji treści zawartych na tej stronie bez mojej zgody.''